


Pérdida de Tiempo✔️

by Akobere



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, F/M, SaradaUchiha, SasuSaku - Freeform, ShikaTema, ShikadaiNara, daisara, naruto - Freeform, saradaxshikadai, shikadaixsarada, shikasara
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Se aman tanto que duele, que quema, es ridículo, simplemente terminan heridos, consumidos en un amor imposible.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 1





	Pérdida de Tiempo✔️

Simplemente eran ilusiones, permitirse creer que estando en aquel momento, estaban a salvo de toda culpa.

Ambos se sentían el uno al otro, gozaban de las caricias repartidas y se ensoñaban entre besos.  
Imaginaban una realidad tan distinta a la que vivían en aquellos momentos.  
Una realidad que los obligaba a esconderse de su orgullo, de su lástima y lejanía constante.

Aquella mujer que tanto amaba con su alma estaba debajo suyo, ambos se miraban entre besos, no obstante, odiaban sentirse tan alejados.

Sarada Uchiha, prometida de su mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo, la mujer que amaba.  
Aquella a la que no podía prometer un amor eterno a los cuatro vientos, por el mero hecho de que no quería arruinar su vida, la amaba tanto que quería que fuese feliz, sin embargo, ninguno era capaz de renunciar al otro.

Sarada gemía al sentir las ásperas y grandes manos del Nara sostener su cintura, sus labios repartiendo suaves besos en sus hombros y clavícula.  
Su hirviente aliento por encima de su piel la enloquecía, se sentía real y perfecto.

Solo con Shikadai, solo con aquel vago, de hermosos ojos aguamarina y sedosa cabellera azabache.  
Él se aferraba a la sensación de su piel, porque constantemente la sensación de miedo lo invadía, el miedo a la perdida, sí, eso era. Sabía que un día ella no volvería a él, que nunca podrían ser uno de nuevo.

La Uchiha tomo el rostro del Nara entre sus manos, sentía el fuego en su mirada y se excitaba ante el jugueteo de sus manos.

Nuevamente lo besó, sus labios, eran suaves, delicados, el beso era tierno, a diferencia de otros besos u otras personas, lograba percibirse el amor y tristeza.

Finalmente, otra vez se consumaría el acto, entregándose a sus necesidades carnales para olvidar el dolor de sus frágiles corazones.

Ambos estaban abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, Sarada se sentía protegida, segura y amada debajo de él, Shikadai sentía la verdadera calidez humana en su interior, se hipnotizaba con los ónix en sus ojos y quedaba en trance ante sus suspiros.

Ambos gimieron en determinado momento, cuando se permitieron olvidar que miles de barreras los separaban.  
La Uchiha arañó y mordió la espalda del Nara y el susodicho enterró sus uñas en sus piernas.

—¿Te acuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si tenía sueños o metas? — Cuestionó el azabache enterrando su cara en el cuello de la fémina—¿Que podría esperarse de alguien como yo?

—Y-yo...— Sarada subió sus manos al cabello de Shikadai

—Un idiota que no puede estar libremente con la mujer que ama como a nadie en el mundo— Interrumpió aferrándose a ella, a su frágil cuerpo, aquel que adoraba besar con dulzura y abrazar cada que pudiese, el que encajaba a la perfección con el suyo

Era un abrazo, envolvente como el mismo fuego, aquella sensación de calor estaba viva, tan viva que los quemaba.

El Nara salió del cuello de Sarada y se colocó rostro a rostro, lucía tan hermoso, con la mirada brillante, con las mejillas acaloradas y el sudor bajando por su piel morena, un hemisferio de su rostro siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

—Mi sueño es, poder amarte algún día sin miedo a que la perjudicada seas tú...

Ambos se volvieron a mirar con una sonrisa tímida.

—Por favor, ríete de lo tonto que soy...

—Eres un tonto, Shikadai— Sarada lo atrajo a él y lo besó, los dos ignorando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ambos

No, no era solo sexo, ambos hacían el amor en aquel momento.

Pero era una pérdida de tiempo, porque en la mañana volverían a despedirse con la misma sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Pasaron varias horas cuando finalmente ambos fueron tocados por la generosa luz del sol.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo despierta, ¿Aún no te fuiste? — Cuestionó el Nara

La azabache estaba acurrucada en su pecho, su cuerpo desnudo en contra del suyo.

—No contará si no abro los ojos, tampoco me sentiré sola, porque puedo sentirte— Soltó la Uchiha

—Gritándolo o callándolo, este amor... Nos termina lastimando...— Shikadai a abrazó con fuerza —Es una pérdida de tiempo...


End file.
